Sharad ch'Vresh
}}Sharadesth ch'Vresh Belkin - known better as simply Sharad ch'Vresh - was an Andorian chan. He was an intelligence officer who served as attaché to Admiral Zachary Johnson. (Eighth Fleet RPG) In 2381, he completed a long-term (about five years) infiltration of the True Heirs of Andor and aided in its dispersion by combined Imperial Guard and Starfleet forces. He was of a trim and lean, but fit (like a runner's) build, with short (but not military-cut) white hair that he was known to grow out depending upon what mission he was on. Sharad was of a strongly intellectual bent and had strong proficiencies in both computer science and language. He was raised partially by humans. He was born on Andor, but left Andor with his zhavey when he was 2. A scientist, she accepted a position at a Federation research outpost. She and several others were killed in an accident when Sharad was 7, and a human couple (both Starfleet officers), Gregory and Chandra Belkin, became his foster parents. For some reason unknown to Sharad, he has few if any family connections on Andor, and the clan that he thought his zhavey belonged to, denied knowing either of them. He was a skinny, unimposing, and awkward young chan when he entered Starfleet. Although he was aiming himself toward a career in computer systems, he was recruited by Starfleet Intelligence upon graduation from the Academy. It became evident early on that his use to Intelligence would be in infiltrating his own world - Sharad's lack of family connections on Andor made him seem more trustworthy than other Andorians. However, he served in a variety of missions, including an aborted infiltration of the Maquis earlier in his career. He frequently got into trouble with other Andorians when younger, which sometimes resulted in injury to more than the ego of young Sharad. He didn't have the training or social skill to avoid the confrontations, and was physically weaker and less athletic than most Andorians his age. Early on in his Starfleet career, he was taken under the wing of Admiral Thalev th'Vorothishria, who taught him dueling as well as other Andorian traditions. He may have spent time with Thalev's adopted clan. As of 2382, much of his service record remained classified. It was discovered that at some point he had attended command school, but it is not certain when. As a result of Sharad's unusual upbringing, he was never given to a bond. Sharad had a dry, acerbic wit. He was a decent actor, successfully impersonating a variety of individuals, but often - as himself - seemed a little uncomfortable in his own skin. He had an appreciation of the arts of several cultures. He enjoys Shakespeare in the original Klingon. Sharad had higher social acumen than most Andorians, and got along well with humans. As of 2382, he had come to terms with his unusual background and had a strong love of his adopted human family, but they presently think that he is dead. Category:Andorians Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Eighth Fleet RPG Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)